


Cracked Hearts Can Heal

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, almost break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm leaving."And the world shatters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A valentine gift through the hqexchange for stressedmelon! Hope you like it!

"I'm leaving."

 

And the world shatters.

 

* * *

 

Koutarou is quiet.

 

That's the first problem.

 

No, that's not quite right.

 

The first problem is that Kenma is gone, and everything else is secondary. Keiji has never really considered himself to be terribly emotional, but even he knows that something is very, very wrong inside of him. He's never been a big fan of conflict, either, so something has been wrong all day, since this morning, when Kenma and Tetsurou began their fight.

 

Kenma and Tetsurou never fight. They've known each other so long, understood the ins and outs of each other, they're the most stable part of the whole relationship. At least, that's what Keiji had thought.

 

It isn't often that Keiji is wrong. He doesn't like it when it's a mild thing, much less when it causes something like this.

 

The door slams, and Keiji whips his head up, hoping beyond all hope that this is another wrong thing, that Kenma has slammed the door like he never does, and finds their hopes shattered.

 

It's Tetsurou.

 

Keiji isn't sure whether or not to be upset with Tetsurou. Koutarou isn't, not exactly, but then again, Koutarou isn't responding to anything at all, so Keiji can't use him as a reference point, which is bothersome.

 

Tetsurou's face is blank. He stares first at Koutarou, sitting on the couch, quiet in ways he has never been, for so long as Keiji has known him, then at Keiji, in the kitchen, trying to take their mind off the wrongness by making food.

 

Then Tetsurou slides down the door and puts his head in his hands.

 

"He's gone," He says. "I can't find him anywhere. I don't even know where to look anymore."

 

He's quiet, then, and while Tetsurou is occasionally quiet, more often than Koutarou, it's still wrong, so wrong, and Keiji wants to scream.

 

He looks down at the table instead, and see that he's set it for four places.

 

He begins to sob.

 

* * *

 

Kenma isn't quiet, for once in his life. For once in his life, he's loud, so loud that he's surprised Tetsu and Keji and Kou can't hear him halfway across Tokyo (he still isn't sure if he would be relieved if they found him or not). 

 

He's sobbing, he's terrified, but most of all, he's slowly coming to the realization that he's prepared. He's ready for this, has expected it, and he already has a thousand different reasonings prepared.

 

Tokyo is a big city, after all, he won't have to see them again. He'll always have Shouyou for a friend, anyway, and that'll be enough. It'll have to be enough, because what was never enough was him. He wasn't good enough for Tetsu and Keiji and Kou and that's the end of it.

 

He's still crying, though, tears and snot still running down his face.

 

He can't seem to stop crying, can't seem to calm down even though he doesn't deserve these tears because he was never good enough, anyway, was never meant to be with them.

 

He falls asleep crying like that, knowing that in the morning, he'll have to go back to get his things, to face them one last time.

 

* * *

 

The door opens, and Tetsurou's head snaps to look at the person coming through the door.

 

  
_It's Kenma_.

 

Blessedly, wonderfully, he's come back, and Tetsurou feels like crying all over again because he's _back_ , even though Tetsurou didn't know where to look, he still came back.

 

He moves his shoulder to wake up Koutarou, who fell asleep with his head leaning on Tetsurou's shoulder, the only indication that he needed comfort being his closeness, everything else about him so listless and blank (so wrong, so terrible to look at).

 

He taps Keiji's head, Keiji, who is curled up against him, having screamed almost the entire night through with sobs, not knowing what to do without Kenma's quietness relief and Koutarou's constant energy. 

 

Then he looks at Kenma again, and notices how blank his face is.

 

The other two have already started to wake up, but Tetsurou can't wait a moment longer before speaking to Kenma.

 

"You came back," He says, tentatively, because he's no longer sure Kenma will stay.

 

"I'm leaving." Kenma says, and Tetsurou's whole world goes to hell.

 

* * *

 

There's a low groan coming from someone, but Koutarou isn't sure who. He realizes after a long moment that it's _him_  making that noise, and it's leading up to a strained and broken, "No," that is the first word to escape since Kenma left the first time, last night.

 

"Kenma," He says, voice hoarse and throat hurting. "Kenma, no, please, you can't just leave, not without us."

 

Because that's been Koutarou's thought process since all of this started, since they came together: no one leaves without everyone else following.

 

"Kenma..." Keiji says, so quietly, like he's been shattered, which he has, Koutarou knows, has been since last night. "We love you."

 

Kenma's shaking in the doorway, and Tetsurou doesn't know what to do. Koutarou can tell, can see in Tetsu all the years of their friendship and loving and knows full well that he's got no idea how to handle this.

 

So Koutarou stands and goes to Kenma, throwing his arms around him and saying, quietly, but so loud in the room, "We all love you. Don't just leave us."

 

Koutarou feels the tears falling from Kenma's eyes and knows, deep down, that Kenma loves them, too.

 

* * *

 

It's later, after they've all held him and told him how much they love him and how he completes their grouping, later, after he starts to believe him, that he remembers what caused all of this.

 

"Oh," He says, and they all turn to him. "Happy Valentine's day."

 

And Tetsu groans, because he'd forgotten once again, and Kou laughs (still a bit brokenly), and Keiji, Keiji just smiles.

 

And though he and Tetsu had snapped the day before, argued over forgetting and caring, Kenma knows that they'd both been wrong about one key point in their argument: there was plenty of love to go around.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr:  
> [main](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)  
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
